


Godzilla vs Kong: Coronation

by Mechasaur



Series: Tales of the Daikaiju [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe almost, Connected to Ascension, F/M, Foreshadowing, Headcanon, I impulse wrote this in a week, Kaiju are sentient, Monster Movie Violence, NOT my prediction for GvK, No Beta, No Beta we die like Ghidorah, Note Goji Moth isnt that prominent here, Quite a deviation from canon, Rather a recreation of the event in my canon, Riding on the GvK hype train, Romance elements not that prominent, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Something big is on the horizon, Technically Monsterverse, and I don't mean the kaiju, i don't know what to tag, its all up to you reader, not gonna lie, unless you really really look at it like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechasaur/pseuds/Mechasaur
Summary: The Kingdom of the Monsters is in turmoil.One of their own has planted a seed of doubt within the kaiju of Earth, and with their Queen away it finally has a chance to bloom into something more.Kong, Ruler of Skull Island.Godzilla, Current King of the Monsters.Two Kings. One Crown, Succession was a hard subject even in the human world, entire wars having been fought for the throne.How bad do you think it is in the world of Daikaiju?
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Series: Tales of the Daikaiju [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047337
Kudos: 14





	1. Weight of the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> 2/6/2021: Guess who's done with the rework of Chapter 1?

For as long as life existed, there have been Kings.

And none have been immortalized like the King of the Monsters.

Alpha predators, protectors of order, paradigms of the ideal kaiju and the strongest of their collective race. From the mightiest warriors to the weakest parasites, all beings know to respect their King. Becoming the King of the Monsters is only second to becoming a Guardian of the Earth in terms of prestige, but no less powerful. For thousands of years, each King has left their mark on the planet through their stories, passed on by their worshippers for millenia.

But unlike the peaceful process of becoming a Guardian, the mantle of the King is decided not by merit- but by might. Those who want the crown must take it by force, for Nature decides that only the strong may bear the crown. In that sense, anyone can be King- so long as they have the strength.

The current King is a younger reptile of blue fire, gifted and burdened by the power of an atom bomb. Most kaiju are ambivalent to his presence, as the King does not usually interfere with any of their affairs. But there are some who see a weakness in the King, and plan to retake the planet for themselves.

When one Guardian leaves their post, another schemes for the demise of what that has been for decades.

The time for change is now.

Let the Coronation begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUTDATED A/N: (1/27/2020: I'm going to be completely honest dear reader, after watching the trailer and reading some of the other works here- I'm not exactly too pleased with Inferno. I'll be doing a rework of the entire plot, so it might be awhile before I can post a continuation. Anyways, I'll be back soon and happy reading!)


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a kaiju has skeletons in the closet, both literally and metaphorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapters up, but old readers might recognize this as the first thing I wrote for Coronation after the GvK trailer. In my words, this is a far improvement from what it was- but I may a bit biased in that department. As always, every single review allows me to get one step closer to my ultimate goal of punching a God- so do me a small favor and share your thoughts down into the comments below!

It wasn't a well known fact, but Godzilla found Infant Island beautiful.

Humans, with a few exceptions, had long been barred from most of the island- as the kaiju that lived here thankfully refused to have their ugly machines within the sanctuary. The evergreen forests were pristine, and the stoic reptile found himself feeling a twinge of nostalgia everytime he wandered through the familiar routes through the trees. The fields had flowers from millions of years ago, their smells and colors bringing the King back to a simpler time. The waterfalls were his favorite place to rest, their water clear and sparkling so bright that Godzila found that they looked like liquid gems.

It was a much needed break from the three shades of black Godzilla would wake up to in his real home on Odo Island.

Godzilla's third nap of the day was interrupted by the low hum of a thousand or so voices singing in harmony, along with the flapping of gargantuan wings. The saurian yawned as he pushed himself off the damp stone of the cave; hidden behind his favorite waterfall. The King shook the water off himself as he emerged from his temporary dwelling, and was nearly blinded by what appeared to be a second sun blazing a short distance away from him.

"King of the Monsters."

Mothra's voice sounded like the tinkling of wind chimes, resonating across the entirety of Infant Island like a smooth breeze. The kind that would blow all your papers off the table.

"Queen Mothra."

"I assume you have been healing well?"

"Until the attempt on my sight, I've been getting better." The reptile grumbled, his irritated scowl a familiar sight to all those that met him. It was so common in fact that most assumed that it was Godzilla's only facial expression.

"Oh, I do apologize for my luminosity-" The blinding light faded, and now Godzilla could see Mothra clearly- the scales on her wings rustling like a dress of pure condensed rainbows as she settled down.

"Somehow, I occasionally find myself unaware of my own radiance."

Godzilla raised one eyebrow, or at least he tried to- after all, reptiles didn't exactly have any to raise. But Mothra, long used to dealing with saurians and the like, got the message.

"For one, the others are becoming restless."

"Remember the incident at the human city of San Francisco, where you defeated Jinshin Mushi and her brood?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little girl clutched at her plush squid, tears streaking down her face, as her old apartment block was devastated by a claw larger than her family car. It's owner, a massive multi limbed amalgamation, let out a roar as its adversary approached it. Multiple hooked limbs, curved and lethal like daggers, slammed into the other creature's face- scars appearing then disappearing as if they were never there. The reptile's claws, by contrast, were ruthlessly effective. One slammed into the amalgamation's face- dislodging the beast's lower jaw.

"AYANA!"

Her mother's panicked cry caused her to turn away, her footsteps echoing the noise made by the daikaiju stampeding through the buildings. Survivors began to appear from the few standing buildings, watching in awe or in fear of the monster before them.

Jinshin Mushi, the Broodmother, slammed her flowing forelimb into the ground- a bright orange streak that cracked stone with ease. Her signature weapon, built to kill his kin, washed over the city block like a wave- disrupting all electronics in the area. The magnetic pulse crashed into Godzilla, the atomic furnace in his heart sputtering out.

The Alpha Predator grit his teeth, letting out an earth shaking roar before brazenly charging at the titanic parasite. He would not need his flames for what came next.

Godzilla wrapped his claws around her waist, digging into her exoskeleton. Jinshin's smaller limbs crashed onto his back, a relentless flurry of blows that cracked his charcoal black scales. Building after building toppled like dominos, each collision cracking a little bit more of Jinshin's exoskeleton. With a thunderous bang he slammed Jinshin onto the cold hard ground- her weight causing the devastated city to shake in panic.

Only one got back to his feet.

With Jinshin temporarily knocked out, Godzilla felt his atomic furnace burn back to life. Sparks danced across his spines as the heat collected in the back of his throat- and with a sonic boom, a wave of irradiated flame exploded onto Jinshin's exposed underside. The powerful blast tore through her exoskeleton like a cannonball, and the parasite let out one final defiant roar before collapsing onto the ruins. Godzilla heaved, wisps of azure fog puffing out of his nostrils as his metabolism stabilized.

The ground shook as Jinshin's offspring, a Male and a Female, arrived on the scene. The Female slammed her forelimbs into the ground, notably without an electric pulse, while the Male screeched before taking off into the sky.

"Come on then," Godzilla growled at them, the rage in his blood causing the blood vessels beneath his scales to glow a dozen shades of blue. "come at me."

"COME AT ME, AND DIE!"

The two parasites charged at him in unison, and Godzilla's spines crackled with unrestrained power as the King of the Monsters let out a roar of challenge.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, it wasn't that long ago was it?

Godzilla said nonchalantly, his eyes alternating between Mothra and his waterfall.

"That crazy bitc-"

"Language." The insect's wings flared up at the imminent cuss. Mothra treated her entire island as a holy site, which basically meant Godzilla couldn't use most of his usual vocabulary.

"Fine. That 'parasite' tried to use me as baby food. She had it coming."

"And if the others have a problem with that, then they can go shove-"

"King of the Monsters, this is not about you killing Jinshin."

"It is the fact that you did so in defense of the humans."

The King in question let out a huff, the force of the gesture pushing the leaves off some of the nearby trees.

"Really?"

"They thought I was defending the humans?"

"I cannot blame them for their error."

Mothra said this in between munches on a large fruit she had produced from somewhere. It seems that being connected to the spirit of the planet- or whatever it is Mothra worships- did have its benefits after all.

"The others only know you killed Jinshin and not the humans. Some are beginning to say that you sympathize with them too much, and neglect your fellow kin."

"The spark of doubt is spreading through our ranks, a kindle that will explode into the inferno of war."

Godzilla could not help but let out a chuckle, one that quickly dissipated when Mothra's wings flashed a bright red- reminding him of how serious things were.

"So?"

Mothra sighed, her wings going from crimson to sapphire in one fell swoop. Godzilla internally marvelled at just how fast her colors could change. She was not called the Goddess of Light for nothing.

"Godzilla, you are the King of the Monsters now."

"And hate for a King is a dangerous force."

"I fear that in my absence in a few cycles that hatred will divide our ranks-"

"And that I will not be able to stop it before it razes all we have built."

Godzilla felt a hint of unease at Mothra's ominous warning. But he hid it well behind his deadpan grimace.

"Did you come here just to ruin my nap or-"

"Do you have something else to ask?"

Mothra did her equivalent of a forlorn sigh, and made herself comfortable on the grass. Her presence alone encouraged flowers to bloom, the bevvy of fragrances causing the reptile to perk up. Godzilla's bulk caused the water around him to crash into the shore- the titan shifting to face the petite Queen. He considered shooing her away, but he knew the moth would just come back later. Mothra's persistence was both frustrating and commendable.

"..."

"..."

_God, it feels so weird to stare into those eyes._

_Does Mothra even blink?_

"You're not going to leave unless I say yes aren't you?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Godzilla relented after what felt like hours, nostrils flaring in defeat.

"Fine."

"Excuse me, your Majesty?"

Mothra was playing innocent, while also blatantly flexing an aura of pure smugness that made Godzilla's spikes crackle and spark.

"Gah. You are the most annoying creature on this planet you know?"

"I'll be good."

Godzilla rolled his amber eyes. He internally cursed at how she treated him like a day old hatchling, but in the Queen's defence- she treated everyone like that. Besides, it was better than getting reduced to dust. Godzilla doubted that even his regeneration could let him recover from a pissed off Mothra's full power.

"But don't blame me if I kill some fu-"

Mothra glared at him, as if daring him to cuss.

"Nevermind that," the King scoffed, "You're no fun you know that?"

"Just because I condone sinful words on my island does not mean I am humorless."

"It is no fault of mine that you use them so frequently."

"Whatever you say killjoy," The King's bones creaked as they moved him off the ground- causing the entire lake to ripple like a plate of jelly.

"I'll be going back to my nap now-"

"If you want to interrupt it some more, feel free to hit me up."

"Your Majesty?"

"Hm?"

Mothra paused- her feathered antennae briefly wiggling in the air. Godzilla noted how much they resembled lavenders, little bits of fluff falling off the moth's danger sensors.

"Seeing as you defended them from Jinshin Mushi, can you please-"

Godzilla's silence conveyed more than his words ever could- and the tip of his titanic tail disappeared into the roaring curtain that was the waterfall.


	3. Social Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great apes don't do well alone, especially those trapped on an island of perpetual storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is a mention of a character contemplating a certain degree of self harm, but its only a brief mention at the end of the chapter, so do skip that part if you feel queasy about that kind of stuff. Anyways, as you can tell I'll be switching between Kong and Godzilla every chapter- so expect to see our favorite lizard back for more in Chapter 4! As usual, be sure to send any ideas or criticisms to me in the comments- it means a lot to me, and keeps me going!

Kong had lived here all his life.

And yet, he wondered why he stayed.

The seawater, frothy and cool to the touch, crashed on the nearby rocks- trying in vain to scale the two jutting cliff faces next to him. Despite his impressive size, the ape could not help but feel small, remembering the times he had wandered down to this same beach with his family. When Kong was but a prince, he and his friends had attempted to swim out to the edge of the clouds under their parent's watchful gaze.

The King of Skull Island let out a chuckle, remembering how they had found a juvenile Mire Squid at the sea. There was a male, half his size but twice as loud, who wanted to take it back to their parents. The young Kong remembered laughing with them, joking and relaxing in as they dragged the cephalopod to the shore.

Now, Kong could hardly remember their names.

The waves were growing closer now, splashing onto his feet. His father's weapon, the mighty Skullcrusher, had begun to drift slightly into the coast at the wave's beckoning- and the ape pulled the axe before it could disappear into the waves. In the axe's cheek, Kong saw his face- amber eyes forlorn and distant. His beard was also getting a bit scruffy, and Kong made a mental note to fix that later. With a grunt, the titanic ape stood up- pulling himself up with the help of the nearby cliffs. The rocks were jagged, eroded by decades of torrential rain but to the veteran climber they felt no rougher than the sands at his feet.

BOOM

His grip nearly cracked Skullcrusher's hilt as he turned to the Stormwall, red and white lightning snaking in between the oppressive black clouds. They were getting more frequent now, the lightning and the thunder. Kong swore that everyday he came down here, the wall seemed to grow- bigger and bigger with each night. A shiver ran up his spine, so the ape decided to look at the more pleasant skyline.

Outside of the barrier, the skies were clear on the island tonight- and Kong saw the starry night in all its glory. A pale white streak, made up of billions of white crystals, imposed on a veil of a deep regal blue that rivaled the oceans' in beauty. Other dots, tiny but no less beautiful, were scattered across the sky- as if an infant had scattered them during play.

The stars never changed, that was something Kong could take comfort in. These were the same stars that his mother had taught him about, the same ones that her mother had taught her about- and so on so forth. No matter what, it was as if he was with them, that they were right there next to him watching the stars.

Kong's mind could not help but wander, wander back to another time.

One of the elders in their troop, an old silverback who had been King before Kong's father, had once said that when they had passed on, they would end up in the heavens among the stars.

On cue, a shooting star streaked across the skies, and Kong watched it blink back into the night sky. It was a few minutes after, as the King made his way back through the stupidly dense jungles to his cave, that Kong realised that he should have made a wish. The comet was probably long gone now, and with its presumed powers.

Kong made one anyway.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the great ape walked home, he made a little pit stop. There were a group of humans living on Skull Island, a tribe known by the outside as the Iwi. Kong's kind had long protected them from harm, seeing as the two species were so much alike.

Despite being the last of his kind, Kong would not shirk his sacred duty for anything.

The Great Wall stood sturdy, an imposing barrier of stone and wood built by the two species long ago. It had weathered every storm thrown at it, and Kong was sure it would weather more. The little men patrolling its gates shouted and raised their weapons, but lowered them soon enough when they saw the familiar face of their king. Although Kong couldn't understand the sentries and vice versa, they knew his intentions well enough. WIth a groan, the wooden gates opened- welcoming the King to his kingdom. Thunder Mountain, a dormant volcano where he and his troop once lived, was only accessible from this valley- and Kong often passed through the village on his way home.

Or at least, he told himself he was only passing through.

Groups of Iwi, young and old, ventured out of their villages in awe- staring up in the dim glow of torches at their protector. All of them raised their hands, holding up offerings that Kong had refused to take for years.

And he was not about to start today.

Kong let out a commanding roar, mostly to cause the crowd to give him a little bit of space. The noise rebounded across the mountains, coming off more menacing than Kong intended it to. The back of his foot pricked in pain, as one foolish or brave Iwi hunter struck him with one of their miniscule weapons. Kong didn't even feel the pain, but he internally commended the man or woman for their bravery.

The other humans were not so pleased.

The crowd immediately began to quarrel amongst themselves, their words fading as Kong finally began his climb up the mountain- his hands supporting his entire body weight with ease.

Halfway up, he glanced over his shoulder at the maze that was the Iwi village.

_God they are annoying._

His thoughts belied his true emotions, with Kong letting out a short sigh as he continued to make his way back home in silence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cave was dimly lit, the only light coming from Kong's relatively pathetic home was high up in the mountains, and as such it was unbearably cold. Unlike the rest of the island, which was unbearably hot.

Kong hated it here.

He poked the fire with a stick, trying to encourage the pile of dried wood to burn brighter.

Somehow, the flame seemed to become even less bright.

The ape let out a sigh, before grabbing a bowl of black dust and tossing it onto the flames. That seemed to do the trick.

The walls of his cave were covered in the various paintings made over the years by his troop members, everything from simple handprints to landscapes from all over Skull Island. Despite Kong's efforts at repainting the older works of art, most were faded and dull. A notable exception was one depicting two blurry figures fighting a black serpent with legs, with a smaller figure below it.

As the fire grew to illuminate most of his private quarters, Kong took stock of his possessions.

Right under the grim cave painting lay his bed, a vaguely Kong-shaped pile of large leaves. A makeshift storage space, a row of stone pits each with a removable lid, was filled to the brim with trinkets and materials Kong found during his travels; and the ape took some pride in the fact that it was sort of organized. Next to Skullcrusher, was a skull from a primordial devil he had fashioned into a helmet. The one way out to the island was a large ledge that Kong sometimes sat on to both check on his worshippers (their walled city was at the foot of his mountain) and to watch the colors that streak through the night sky every few cycles. Other tunnels stretched up and down the mountain, but Kong never bothered to check on the empty rooms.

_Were their bodies still there?_

It had been years, years after the Massacre. Both sides were long dead, their names and lives all lost to the ruthless wilderness of the Island.

Except for Kong.

His hand reached out into one of his chests, and out came a serrated knife- made out of scrap metal gifted to him by the Iwi. Kong grasped it gently in his hand, grip tightening and loosening as he contemplated.

Ramarak may have been dead, but she had won the war.

She had won ever since her claws ripped out his mother's heart.

The knife's blade glinted, as Kong thought about his options.

_No._

_Not like this._

His father would not have wanted this. A king would have died fighting, he had once said, only a coward dies hiding.

Kong threw the knife back into the chest, before shuffling over to his leaf bed for a well earned rest.


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gift of prophecy is a double edged sword, taking one away from the present into an uncertain future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there, its been awhile hasnt it? Life is, as always, a tad busy- so this chapter came out a bit later than I intended. As always, reviews are what keep me going so do leave your thoughts down below- remember, any criticisms will help me alot!

The Goddess of Light woke up with a sharp gasp, echoing inside the sacred chambers of her temple. Her breathing was heavy as Mothra scanned her room, taking note of where her egg was and the few torches illuminating the space. The light from the rising sun dripped through the hole in the roof, and illuminated each one of her beautiful scales. Mothra's mind was fuzzy, and slowly the moth began to recall the details of her nightmare.

Ice chunks the size of the moon barreling towards Earth.

Electricity crackling in scarlet eyes dripping with malevolence.

Flames ravaging her kingdom as man and kaiju alike burned.

"There's something out there."

Mothra muttered to herself, a rare hint of fear in her voice. Only she knew, and so only she could do something about it.

With her telepathy, Mothra reached out to one of her closest, physically, not socially, friends, who was currently resting in the ruins of a mighty empire and snoring to his heart's content.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Godzilla_

The King of the Monster's glowing yellow eyes flashed open as he heard the sound of his name being called, which was impossible considering he was a few kilometers below the water's surface.

_I need you here._

Mothra's voice rang out, bouncing inside his skull. Godzilla never liked telepathy, it made his head ache and his senses all strange.

His eyes wandered to the tranquil Manda, her nigh infinite length coiled about her precious pearl- the only remnant of the mighty city she guarded. As much as the King of the Monsters hated to admit it, he did feel a little sympathy for her plight. Godzilla would make sure to have a few choice words with Titanosaurus when he turned up.

On cue, Manda's pale white eyes flashed open; staring a hole into his soul. Godzilla waited, for his intentions were clear enough. The serpent seemed to understand, and her head slid back onto her pearl.

Godzilla kicked off from the seafloor with his mighty legs- and began the long swim to Infant Island.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?"

Mothra ruffled her fur nervously, as she perched on the ledge that jutted from her temple. Set the only mountain on Infant Island, the vast dome shaped thing housed a great number of exotic plants on its peak. But the Queen guarded these jealousy, for this was where her egg would have to hatch- where her new body would feed and grow into a powerful Guardian of Peace. But for now, it was empty- the egg tucked safely away behind a certain waterfall.

"The egg is in its place."

The Shojibin chirped in harmony, human twins that more resembled miniatures of the goddess they worshipped. Godzilla stood nearby, silently wondering why she called him here just to ask for his permission. It was her Island.

A soft creature suddenly nudged the side of his head. Godzilla turned his right eye, towards the general direction- and was greeted by Fairy Mothra. She let out a chirp at being noticed, and flapped happily in the air. Godzilla's heart somehow choked on blood when it saw Fairy, and he reached out one hand to hold her. The Shojibin's familiar obliged, and flew into the King's gargantuan claw. The moth was tiny compared to him, and Godzilla had to squint to see her perched in his palm. She purred like a cat at Godzilla's slight warmth, a gift brought from the atomic fire coursing in his blood.

_By the stars._

_Why couldn't the big Mothra be this cute?_

_Or this quiet._

"Did you get all that Your Majesty?"

"Huh?"

Mothra took a deep and long inhale, pushing down all her frustrations into the abyss where Godzilla was sleeping. The Shojibin glanced over at Godzilla, hints of disapproval in their eyes at the titan who had dared daydream in the middle of their goddess' speech.

_God, their antennae even moved the same way._

"I need you to defend my egg, for I will need a new body to impart my consciousness into once I take care of a situation in outer space."

"Now that the Shojibin and I are done discussing the maintenance of peace in my absence, let us discuss a few tasks that you will have to do."

The King of the Monsters let out a deep sigh. Mothra knew Godzilla hated being her little errand boy, and yet here she was. Who knew the Goddess of Peace was so petty?

"Gaira tried to attack another human settlement, so I expect you to go to his home and reprimand him for his actions. In addition, tell Sanda to move their home a little further from human cities if possible."

"Scylla is going to build a nest in the Arctic for her brood in a few cycles, and I want you to go there and make sure that the ice floes are intact enough to support her future family. "

"Titanosaurus is still missing from Mu, so do check on him. Manda is getting worried."

"Lastly, Baragon has reported that Rodan and him got into a quarrel about humans earlier, with Rodan flying off quite upset."

"I want you to stay here in the case that he comes here, and console him."

"Are we clear?"

"Yup."

"Excellent."

The two kaiju stared at one another, an awkward silence seeping through the cracks. Godzilla could tell from the way her body shifted from side to side that she had something to ask of him.

"Anything else?"

Mothra paused, the words in her mind clear enough to Godzilla.

"No." The titan grunted as he rose to his feet, looming over Mothra like a mountain.

"Don't even-"

"I implore you," The moth rarely had to plead for anything, as she wielded a much greater power than most kaiju on the planet, but this was something she needed. Something she needed taken care of so she could do her mission in peace.

"The others won't let them live a day if you don't, your Majesty."

Mothra's wings glowed a sad shade of blue, a color that Godzilla saw whenever he dove into the abyss. The color of emptiness, the color of darkness.

"..."

"I'll try."

The Queen let out a relieved sigh, her wings once again returning to their normal colors.

"Thank you Godzilla, you truly are-"

"I said I'll try, not I will."

Godzilla felt a little guilty when he saw Mothra's wings droop, but his train of thought was interrupted by a rumble coming from somewhere on the island.

"Is someone else here?"

"There are no other meetings scheduled for today, other than you and me of course."

Mothra's compound eyes widened instantaneously. Her gem-like wings immediately shot up, then flashed a hue of red so violently bright that it caused Godzilla to blink a few times to save his retinas.

In the distance, a bulge of dirt was slowly roving towards a patch of flowers hidden within the forests of Infant Island- one that Godzilla had just been to the other day. It clearly tried to be discrete as evidenced by the patches of trees sticking out as camouflage, but that was not exactly El Gusano's strong suit.

Mothra let out a high-pitched screech that was very 'un-Goddess of Peace' like, before taking off at Mach 3, the resulting wave causing Godzilla to actually stagger; his eyes still reeling from her miniature supernova earlier. The Shojibin immediately followed suit in a panic, riding on Fairy Mothra.

Godzilla couldn't help but crack a wry smile when he heard the sound of El Gusano panickedly screaming in a foregin tongue as a ticked-off Mothra began dragging him back to the sea. Even from here, he heard the sound of her cussing in a variety of ancient languages at the corpulent parasite on her island, so much for sacred ground.

_Okay._

_So maybe Mothra wasn't as irritating as he-_

_Wait_

Godzilla's realization hit a little too late when he watched Mothra chuck the caterpillar into the ocean.

El Gusano couldn't swim.

Mothra seemed to realise this at the same time, and after panicking in the air in the air with her wings glowing a strobe light purple, immediately selflessly dove into the water.

Mothra couldn't swim either.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quetzalcoatl had not taken well to the return of his neighbour.

He claimed that the Amazon Rainforest was already suffering from Camazotz, and El Gusano and his constant eating would make things worse.

One cold glare from Godzilla was enough to silence the feathered serpent, and so he reluctantly took the caterpillar back in.

After an hour or so of Mothra berating the oversized El Gusano, who was probably already making a new plan to get into her garden, she asked the King to give her a ride home.

Godzilla, deciding that he did not want to stay here listening to her berate him instead, complied with her demand without a word.

He did however, comment on how insulted he was with being treated like a dignified 'car' as the humans called it- which earned Godzilla a short lecture that lasted about half an hour.

Thankfully, she had long calmed down now- and the two were quietly cruising across the Pacific along the currents.

"Are you still going to go stop the meteor now?"

Godzilla asked sarcastically, in an attempt to lighten the mood between the two old friends. Mothra glared at the King, the droplets on her wings still glittering from the starlight as she clung onto Godzilla's side.

"I am in no condition to even fly home Your Majesty-"

"Much less channel the collective energies of all the being of Mother Earth, break past the atmosphere, travel in the void and destroy a space rock the size of our moon."  
"Calm down Mothra-"

"I'm kidding."

"O-oh. I understand now."

"Yes, I see now that you were kidding."

Godzilla felt a light tap on his forehead, presumably Mothra's equivalent of slapping him in the back. She muttered something rather sadly under her breath, and Godzilla decided not to make any more jokes for the time being.

The sun had long set now, leaving the two kaiju under the twilight of the stars and the full moon. The Shojibin had disappeared ahead of them, as the islanders had to celebrate a festivity that required their presence.

"How much longer until we reach my Island?" Mothra said, with a notable lack of that ethereal flair she carried around. Her upsetness over missing a festival that was important to the humans was clearly visible, and Godzilla could not relate.

"Should be visible right about now."

Right on cue, the tropical paradise that was Infant Island - with smoke billowing from a small dot on its side. The island looked so small, nothing more than a speck on the horizon. Godzilla would have missed it had it not been for Mothra suddenly perking up on his back.

"It's beautiful..."

"Haven't you been here like a thousand times?"

"I am always back before night," Mothra explained, still in awe like a hatchling who had just ventured into the coral reefs for the first time.

"And never from the sea."

As they approached the island, Godzilla could see it in more detail. The little houses, wood and stone, occasionally interspersed by the groves of flowering trees that their Goddess loved so much. A church made of gems and white stone, shining even in the low light with the radiance of Mothra. And lastly, a bonfire- where all the humans clustered together to sing their songs or do whatever it is they did.

Godzilla parked himself on the coast- allowing Mothra to better view the festival. She muttered a few words of thanks, and the King noticed that for once- Mothra was brief.

_How not annoying of her._

"I'm going to be attending the festival now," Mothra said, bringing her head closer to Godzilla's own. The reptile grunted apathetically in response, and his companion spread her wings to their magnificent full width- a few discarded scales shimmering like gemstones.

"Thank you."

With one flap, she took off, gliding towards her humans, the Houtua she had called them. They clammored around her when she landed, the pink speck that was Fairy Mothra welcoming her creator back home. Their celebrations lasted deep into the peace of the night; not that Godzilla watched or anything.

At some point, they stopped- when the fires dimmed and Mothra returned to her cavern home on the mountain. Godzilla thought of telling her goodnight, but decided against it. He dove down into the depths without another word; already charting a course back to Odo Island. His spines broke the water's surface as Godzilla gazed up at the now cloudy sky, no longer protected by Mothra's divine barrier.

_This was going to be a long trip._

_Shouldn't have stayed so late-_

"Wait, your majesty!"

Mothra's voice rang out from above, and Godzilla was about to reply when the large insect slammed into his back at high speeds. Had it not been for his natural buoyancy, Godzilla would have capsized like one of the human's little ships.

"Your home, is it not a few day's trip away?"

Godzilla, who was trying to control his breathing rate, let out a furious stream of bubbles as Mothra's weight pushed his mouth below the sea. The moth goddess finally flew off him- and Godzilla took in a gasp of air.

"Why are you here?!" He didn't mean to say it as coarsely as he did, but Godzilla wasn't happy about being caught off guard by Mothra of all kaiju. Sure, his gills allowed him to survive the depths, but it was the thought of it that counted.

"I would like to ask you to stay at Infant Island for the hours of darkness, at least until I embark on my journey into the stars."

"..."

"Can't believe you tried to drown me." The King of the Monsters let the cool seawater flow into his gills instead of his mouth, pointedly hiding the lower half of his face so Mothra could focus on his icy glare and icy glare alone.

"I do apologize for that," Mothra did a little bow in mid air, composing herself after her awkward landing onto Godzilla.

"I did not think that you would not be able to support my miniscule frame."

Godzilla let out a few bubbles as he snorted under the water, a rare smile forming at Mothra's surprising display of sass. Despite her tone, Godzilla could tell that she was at least a little apologetic.

"So? What about my offer?"

"Only if you fly me back there."

"..."

"I'm kidding Mothra."


	5. Sowing the Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkey finds friend. Or does he?

Kong didn't sleep well.

Between the cold and the nightmares, the ape found himself awake for far longer than he'd like- and Kong was pretty sure that he had slept until the next night when he woke up to darkness. The ape groggily sat upwards, scratching his head as he rolled off his 'bed'.

The ape walked out into the morning sun, stretching and basking in its glow.

Only for Kong to spy a pillar of smoke coming from beyond the hills, and the smell of something cooking.

_Goddamnit._

"Isn't it too early for a forest fire?!"

Kong shouted to the sky, which did not offer any explanation. It watched as he leapt from mountain to mountain, towards the source of the suffocating soot.

* * *

The orange and yellow glow could be seen reflected in Kong's wide eyes as he watched the former forest burn- and the perpetrator shaking itself awake within.

Without a second thought, the King leaped from his vantage point and landed right next the flaming bird. Its reactions were too slow, and Kong managed to just grab it by the shoulders before it could see him. With one flap of wings made of stone and flame, the two daikaiju were sent flying; spiralling above into the dark gray skies.

"Let go of me, you hairy little motherf-"

The creature was rudely interrupted by Kong's fist going arranging a meeting with his face. Now more than irritated, it began to spin and dive with the grace of a fighter jet- trying it's best to throw Kong off. The ape's eyes narrowed as it went faster and faster, wind roaring in his ears as they flew all over the Island. In all the panic, the King had forgotten Skullcrusher back in his cave- but he didn't need it to win a fight.

His hands burnt at the creature's thrashing, the skin hard and painful to touch. Although not an expert on flight for obvious reasons, Kong did his best learning on the job. And that gave him a chance to direct it to a nearby lake, hidden within a cluster of rocky plains where nothing could catch on fire from the beast's heat.

"OH HELL NO!"

Kong's hand clamped around his face, preventing his opponent from speaking any longer. Another clamped itself on its slender neck, and Kong was now struggling to even hold on at the speeds they were going. With his great strength, the King of Skull Island directed its entire body downwards- his muscles burning in more ways than one.

The innocent creatures in the water began to dive as deep as possible when they saw the red light barreling towards them- and the entire lake erupted like a geyser as two titans crashed into it.

Kong felt the air leave his lungs as his hands lost their grip on the bird's beak, allowing the beast to rocket back up to the surface. The ape followed, and the two rose from the lake- sweat mixing with the rainwater falling from the sky. While the King immediately swam to the shore, the winged assailant stayed belly up, steam rolling off his body.

The ape briefly thought about finishing off this beast then and there- but he realised he needed his axe to do so. Kong was just about to make for home to fetch it when a scratchy cough caught his attention.

"Hey, monkey-"

The avian coughed again- this time spitting out small chunks of embers, along with a few small fish.

"Good brawl."

"..."

The King didn't know how to respond to this stranger. Part of him wanted to find the troopmate - although Kong meant that word in the loosest sense possible - he had desired for so long. And the other wanted to fashion a cape out of those wings.

Kong was already leaning towards the latter when the fire bird spoke.

"So, I'm Rodan by the way."

"How's the weather?"

"You set my home on fire."

"Oh come on, it's just a small part of your little island." Rodan cackled- the noise akin to that of the scavenging hounds that fed on the dead. Kong wondered if he liked being punched in the face.

At the ape's withering glare, Rodan immediately dialed down the laughter to a meager chuckle; and even fidgeted sheepishly like a child caught stealing candy.

"..."

"Look," Rodan moved his neck to look at Kong- beaked head cracked into a sly smile as if he had not just broken and entered into the ape's home, "I'll help you with the replanting or reforesting or whatever and we'll call it even."

"How's that for a deal?"

"..."

Kong briefly questioned whether Rodan had the precision and dexterity to garden, but one look at the smoldering hellscape that was once the breeding grounds for the long necks was enough to change his mind. Rodan did his equivalent of wiggling his eyebrows, and despite his suspicious demeanor Kong felt a hint of genuine kindness beneath all that sass.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

* * *

Kong was once taught by his parents that the ash from forest fires was good for growth, but even they would have thought that this was too much. One hand wiped at his brow, and another lowered a tree into the charred soil. His earthen brown fur was now a shade of soot black as he continued to work, his hands tilling the soil with the grace of an experienced farmer.

"Hey Monkey."

Rodan swooped in from above- bringing in his beak a new collection of trees picked haphazardly from across the other of the island's forests.

"I've got some more greens."

Kong grunted in acknowledgement, and pointed one finger in the general direction of a pile of trees; and the winged beast dropped his cargo rather ungracefully.

_Wait was that seaweed?_

"That should be the last for them."

"..."

"What? Not even a thank you?" Rodan landed on the remains of the woods with a whoosh- kicking up a cloud of jet black soot.

"No."

"How uncultured of you," Rodan flipped a rock up into the air, the pebble clicking off his beak and skittering to the ground.

"I thought you monkeys would be more cultured with all your fancy tools."

Kong carefully lifted another tree into its hole, doing his best to ensure the roots were properly buried while also drowning out the feeling of Rodan boring a into the back of his skull with his gaze alone.

"How did you get through the Stormwall?"

"That's what you call it?"

His cackle rebounded on the mountainside, the echoes causing Kong's eye to twitch in irritation. At that moment, Kong rethought his decision to spare Rodan for his laugh alone.

"Sorry, sorry."

"My sense of humor is garbage today."

"I can tell."

Kong briefly stood up to stretch his back- while keeping one eye on Rodan.

"Answer the question."

"How do you think I got here?" Rodan lazed about, soaking in the afternoon sun.

"I flew."

_Why didn't I go with the cape again?_

Kong thought this as he reached for a tree trunk, sharpened to make a miniature spear. It wasn't much, but both kaiju knew that Kong was strong enough to do some damage with it. Rodan's eyes widened when he saw this, and the Firebird glowed a little bit brighter.

"Alright, I flew in from a gap in the wall." The Firebird finally answered, "There was this big hole so I decided to go in and see what was behind the 'Stormwall' because I was bored."

"Then the storm clouds came rushing back in all a sudden, I panicked-"

"And ended up crashing in your little garden."

Rodan made a motion akin to a shrug, while also warily positioning himself further from the spear in Kong's grip. It was after the Firebird watched Kong drop his weapon did he decide to pester the King of Skull Island some more.

"So, monkey man-"

"Are you homeless?"

Kong raised an eyebrow at the bird's strange question.

"No."

"Then," Rodan mused with a cunning smile tugging at the edges of his beak, "Isn't it common etiquette to invite your guests inside?"

* * *

As soon as Rodan came into Kong's cave, his bed lit on fire.

The Firebird retracted his wings as close to his body as he could in the blink of an eye, but by that time all that was left of the pile of leaves was ash.

"..."

"..."

"Don't worry," Kong said gruffly, more to calm himself down than to reassure Rodan.

"I was going to replace those later."

Rodan let out a breath, inadvertently spewing out a few more sparks. Kong eyed them as they fell to the ground harmlessly, while his guest began exploring the large cave on his own. The Firebird steered clear of the bone white axe, but his curious eyes were inevitably drawn to the painting of the figures and the legged serpent on the wall.

"This is kind of neat," he whistled appreciatively, "Who made this?"

"I did."

"Nice.

"Who is this by the way?" Rodan nodded towards the larger figure menacing over the smaller ones- taking care to keep his flames as dim as possible.

"Ramarak, the Skull Devil."

Kong swore he saw Rodan tense up; the laid back attitude of his guest giving away to something darker. His eyes widened when he realised just what, or why, Kong had painted Ramarak in the first place.

The red paint on the humanoid figures.

And an even smaller figure, nearly invisible, hiding behind what appeared to be a rock.

"Damn."

His words were tinged with concern, and Rodan's wing landed on his shoulder reassuringly. The two were about the same height, so it was kind of difficult for Rodan to maneuver the limb to do so without setting something else on fire.

"Are you okay?"

Kong felt an odd warmth when he did so, though it was probably Rodan's body heat.

"I'm fine."

He pushed the bird's clawed talon off with a shrug of his shoulder, and turned away from Rodan to rummage through his chests.

"So-"

"Whaddya have for lunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As per usual, any comments are very much welcome on this fic; and each one fuels my writing gains. Anyways, the next update should be a bit sooner- as I'm doing some more improvements on the upcoming chapters for your enjoyment! Also, new formatting, so tell me what yall think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> OUTDATED A/N: (1/27/2020: I'm going to be completely honest dear reader, after watching the trailer and reading some of the other works here- I'm not exactly too pleased with Inferno. I'll be doing a rework of the entire plot, so it might be awhile before I can post a continuation. Anyways, I'll be back soon and happy reading!)


End file.
